


Don't Kiss The Firepot

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), TSia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSia/pseuds/TSia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The visit of a friend challenges Amanda to do an experiment not to Sarek's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss The Firepot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not intended as a campaign against smoking. I just wondered what Sarek would do if Amanda smoked...

Rating: G  
Summary: The visit of a friend challenges Amanda to do an experiment not to Sarek's liking.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Note: This is not intended as a campaign against smoking. I just wondered what Sarek would do if Amanda smoked...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Don't Kiss The Firepot  
by T'Sia

"Donnerwetter, Amanda. I swear to you I'm not made for this heat. I feel like a frog in the desert!"

Amanda laughed and held open her arms. "Gertrud, it's so good to see you!"

The elderly woman crossed the distance between the garden gate and the entrance to Amanda's home in the outskirts of Shi'Kahr. The two of them hugged and then Amanda led her guest into the spacious foyer of the house. "Let's get out of the heat"

"That's the first sane thing I've heard today," Gertrud said, her German accent palpable. She took out a tissue to dry her damp forehead. "You wouldn't believe how nitpicky these Vulcans are at the space station."

Amanda just smiled knowingly. "Believe me, dear, I can."

"As if I didn't have enough weight to carry," she motioned to her wide midsection, "this gravity is making it worse and they drag me from one office to the other complete with luggage and all."

"I know. A thousand questions," Amanda nodded sympathetically. "Come on, I'll get us something to drink."

"Splendid idea," Gertrud remarked while she followed Amanda to the kitchen. Her eyes wandered over the polished floor and the sparse but comfortable looking furniture she spied with a look into the living room.

Amanda smiled while she prepared the lemonade for them and noticed how Gertrud did her best not to inspect the kitchen too openly. "Now inspector, do you like it?"

Gertrud jumped briefly and then smiled radiantly. "Outwardly yes, but I haven't had a look into the cupboards yet."

Amanda's smile grew wider. "By all means, do it before you burst."

Gertrud laughed and immediately hopped off the bar stool. With her weight she had some difficulties to bend to all the lower cabinets but was only satisfied when she had seen all of it. "Very nice, girl," she commented, "And so orderly. Just as my kitchen used to be, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Amanda answered and the image of the almost cozy looking college kitchen flashed in her mind. How often had she sat there with the chef in the middle of the night and discussed her 'major' student's problems? She looked up and as so many times before met the warm brown eyes of the woman before her. Gertrud had helped her through many emergencies during her time as a student. "Thank you, Gertrud."

"My pleasure, dear. You were my favourite student," Gertrud answered as if she had read Amanda's mind. That was the chemistry Amanda had so cherished and that had held them together even after she had left the college.

"Oh! Now what is that?" Gertrud exclaimed and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh, that is a sand picture. Spock made it for me. See here, this is our house and the darker layers of sand are the mountains."

"Spock? Oh, your boy?"

Amanda's eyes glinted brightly. "Yes. He's four now."

Gertrud studied the picture. "Now see, on Vulcan the children don't draw pictures, they make some of sand. It's very pretty. But won't the layers mix when you move the picture?"

Amanda shook her head and took the picture off the refrigerator's door. "See, these layers of specially enforced acrylic glass are pressed together so tightly that the sand between them can't move." She laughed in fond memory. "But I asked Spock the same question when he gave it to me and he threw it on the ground to prove that the sand wouldn't move."

Gertrud laughed and Amanda joined in. "He did that right before Sarek's eyes. You should have seen his astonished face about his son's enthusiastic proof of the quality of his work."

Gertrud chuckled. "Speaking of Sarek, where is this hunk of a Vulcan?"

Amanda blushed slightly. "He has gone to town."

"What a coincidence, huh?" Gertrud said. "Don't worry. I know deep down in the core of his heart he likes me. He's just a bit shy."

Amanda laughed openly. Sarek and shy – now that was an image. "I guess it's rather your comments about his build that make him wary of you," she answered.

"Give credit where credit is due," Gertrud answered. "But the most important thing is that you two get along," she said and laid a hand on Amanda's arm. "You really do seem happy, Amanda and that is all I ask."

Amanda smiled gently, "I am happy, Gertrud. Sarek is a wonderful man." She sobered a bit. "It has not been easy living here, though. As much as diversity is cherished true acceptance is still a long and dry road on Vulcan."

"I can surely not imagine that sufficiently," Gertrud answered sympathetically. 'Time to lighten the mood,' she thought when she saw Amanda's somewhat sad expression. "But about the dryness…" she remarked and ogled the carafe of lemonade Amanda had placed on the counter.

Amanda's gaze followed hers. "Oh, gee. Forgive my inattentiveness. Let's go into the living room and do something about that."

 

 

Some time later the door to the house was opened. A small figure appeared in the doorway and stopped after the door closed behind him. Stroking the last traces of dust from his clothing the boy listened. His eyes opened wide when amused laughter filtered from the living room. He recognized the voice of his mother but could not identify the other. He left the case with his harp in the hallway and carefully stuck his head through the entrance to the living room. He knew what he did was improper. Were his father here to see him he would be reminded that it was polite to knock and enter instead of trying to spy out the room's occupants without being seen. Just as the thought crossed his mind his mother turned her head and saw him. Her features grew soft and she extended a hand, making the woman beside her turn her head in the direction of the door also.

"Spock," Amanda exclaimed warmly. "Come here and meet my friend, Gertrud."

Realizing that hiding was no longer an option he obediently entered the room and stopped at the table. Not yet seeking Amanda's direct protection he nevertheless held himself closer to Amanda's side, facing the stranger. 

"Spock, this is Gertrud. She has come from Earth to study Vulcan cuisine. Gertrud, this is Spock, my son."

Gertrud smiled warmly at the boy. "Now look at you, boy. Your mom sent me a picture of you when you were just a little baby." Forgetting for a moment that Vulcans didn't like to be touched she reached for Spock's hand and drew him closer to her. 

Spock wanted to resist her touch at first but the thoughts of the woman were welcoming and gentle. She radiated calmness and security and so he didn't resist when she stroked over his head and then framed his face with her hands. "Man, have you grown. You're already a tall boy, aren't you?" she continued and gave his cheek a slight squeeze before releasing him.

Spock lifted a hand. "Peace and Long Life, Gertrud. We are honoured by your presence."

Gertrud's eyebrows rose in amusement. She cast a quick glance at Amanda. 'Adorable,' she mouthed and then she faced Spock again, "Thank you for the welcome, Spock. You look just like your father."

That seemed to please the boy for his stern features glinted briefly with the hint of a proud smile. His gaze flickered to the table and the many old style photographs that lay scattered on its surface.

"Hey, you wanna watch those old photos with us?" Gertrud asked the boy who cast a glance at his mother.

Amanda suppressed a grin. "Gertrud, I don't know..."

"Ah, afraid of revealing old sins to your boy, are you?" Gertrud laughed.

Amanda feigned bravery. "None that I needed to hide," she answered and smiled back.

"Okay then, young man," Gertrud said and before Spock could protest she had lifted him onto her lap.

Amanda watched them, curious to see Spock's reaction. Against her expectations, however, the boy gave no indication of being uncomfortable. He did not even have time to develop any discomfort the way Gertrud began explaining the pictures enthusiastically, Amanda thought and smiled when her friend seemed to deliberately choose those which showed Amanda in her early student days; commenting jokingly on Amanda's former clothing.

After a while Spock pointed to one picture. "What is it that you are eating in this picture, mother?"

Amanda turned the photo to look at it. When her eyes met that of her friend again she saw that Gertrud's expression changed into a devilish grin. Her eyes almost screamed 'old sins' and she seemed to relish the upcoming explanation Amanda had to give.

Amanda smiled. "This is not to eat, honey. It's called a cigarette. It is made of dried leaves called tobacco. You light it with a fire starter and… uh… breathe in the fumes."

"Ah, similar to the herbs in a fire pot," Spock commented.

Amanda bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and Gertrud turned the boy sideways to her so that she could look at him. "A fire pot? Now you have to explain to me what that is, Spock."

And Spock started to explain the concept of the fire pots, how their gentle flames and calming incense aided to focus the mind for mediation. When he had finished Gertrud looked at Amanda. 'Now tell him,' her eyes dared her.

"Uhm, no Spock. It is not the same with cigarettes," Amanda started. "They have no practical use and the fumes are not healthy. In fact they are quite unhealthy. They make you ill if you smoke regularly," she answered.

Spock's eyes widened slightly. "You are not ill, are you, Mother?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

Amanda reached over and stroked his cheek. "No, honey I'm not ill. I quit soon enough."

"Yes and you know it was your daddy who made her quit," Gertrud added. 

Spock seemed to be puzzled by the comment. "Of course. It is illogical to poison one's body. My father would not permit this." 

Gertrud smiled and looked at Amanda, "That's what I really love him for."

Amanda raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "How was your music lesson, Spock? Did you please T'Nir with the new piece you learned?" She changed the topic.

Spock nodded. "Yes, Mother." He squirmed and Gertrud set him down. "But she said I still have to practice." He faced Gertrud and lifted his hand. "I have duties to attend to now. Live long and prosper, Gertrud."

Gertrud lifted her hand and to Spock's surprise mirrored his gesture perfectly. "Peace and long life Spock, son of Sarek," she replied formally. "May your endeavours be successful."

The hint of a smile touched Spock's lips and he quickly bowed to hide it; then he left the room.

"So young and so eagerly emulating his father," Gertrud mused.

"It's the Vulcan way. Sarek would expect no less," Amanda answered.

"Yes, he does have his edges, doesn't he?" Gertrud commented. Amanda just shook her head in amusement. Gertrud and Sarek – always the same game.

"But as long as he is good to you two," Gertrud added and reached for Amanda's hand. "You are like a daughter to me."

"I know and I owe you so much. You have been a great support for me at the college," Amanda answered.

"Oh, I'm glad I could at least be that. I'm a good cook but I was certainly not a good role model," Gertrud answered and patted the pack of cigarettes hidden in the pocket of her jacket. "I'm really glad you gave up on smoking."

"I used to smoke too much, that's all," Amanda replied.

"Yes, I remember you had me worried by the amount you consumed. You never listened to me when I told you to at least reduce it. How did Sarek make you gave up smoking all together?"

Amanda suppressed a grin and blushed lightly. "Well, I was so glad after I had finally managed to make him see the pleasure in a human kiss but then…"

"Oh," Gertrud laughed. "He refused to kiss you if you smoked."

Finally Amanda's grin broke through. "So he did. He also told me he would not meet me anymore if I carried these 'poisonous' fumes with me."

"He meant if your breath and clothes smelled of smoke?"

Amanda nodded. "He phrased it more diplomatically but yes, that was one of the reasons he mentioned. But the odour was not the only thing disturbing to him. You heard Spock. As Vulcans they fail to understand the illogic of poisoning one's own body. I was afraid of losing Sarek and so I quit – doesn't mean it was easy, though."

"I can only imagine," Gertrud answered and drummed her fingers on the table. "Speaking of," she said when she realized what she was doing. "Do you think he would mind if I had a cigarette on the terrace?"

"What if I would mind?" Amanda asked.

Gertrud's eyes opened wide. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that."

Amanda smiled. "Don't worry. I was just joking. Sarek would be displeased if someone smoked in the house and he would probably be as close to outrage as a Vulcan can be if someone smoked near Spock but I don't think he would mind if you smoked outside."

"Oh my. I'm really relieved to hear that. I had to abstain far too long now. He also wouldn't wish to cause me physical discomfort, would he?" Gertrud said with a wink.

Amanda shook her head and got up. "No, he wouldn't."

 

They exited through the glass door to the garden. Gertrud quickly took out a cigarette and a fire starter.

"Wait," Amanda interrupted her and a sly smile played around her lips. Carefully she took the cigarette from her friend's fingers.

"Amanda," Gertrud said warningly. "You're not growing weak now, are you?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Don't worry."

Gertrud still hesitated, "You'll get me into trouble with Sarek."

"C'mon, don't be silly. Just one drag, I promise."

Gertrud sighed. "Okay," then she wagged a finger at her. "But only one drag, mein Fräulein."

She lit the cigarette and Amanda inhaled deeply. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Gertrud waited for the expression of bliss on Amanda's face but was relieved to see the slight crease of the younger woman's brow. Amanda opened her eyes and stared at the cigarette while she exhaled slowly. "Hmm, it doesn't taste as good as I remembered," she commented. "Maybe it's the brand?"

Gertrud quickly took the cigarette from her. "Surely not. Don't even think about it."

Amanda laughed. "Don't be so afraid, Gertrud. I won't start again and I mean it."

"If you say so," Gertrud answered and took a drag from the cigarette. Her face set into an expression of bliss and relief. "Hmmm, I think they taste great."

Both women laughed.

~*~

Later that day Amanda cleared the table for dinner after Gertrud had left. A sound from the door reached her ears and she knew by the familiar movements that Sarek had returned home. Damn, he had come home too early. She had wanted to brush her teeth before he returned so that he wouldn't know of her faux pas with the cigarette. Kaiidth, now he was here. He entered the living room and approached her with sedate steps. 

Amanda snorted when she saw how he inconspicuously sniffed the air. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She was here but she smoked on the terrace only."

Sarek nodded. "That is acceptable." He extended his paired fingers and they touched briefly. "Did you have a pleasant afternoon?"

"Oh yes, we did. We chatted a lot. You know, girl talk," Amanda answered and ignored his raised eyebrow. 

"I take it I was the topic?" he asked dryly.

Amanda grinned and turned back to the table to lay out the place mats. "Only good naturedly, I swear. We looked at some old photos." She giggled and turned back to him. "We also showed some of them to Spock and when I had to explain to him what smoking and a cigarette was; he first associated it with a fire pot."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "The comparison is hardly accurate. Cigarette fumes are poisonous, whereas..."

Amanda rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "Yes, I know and I explained the concept to Spock and he agreed with you that it is illogical to poison one's body."

Sarek nodded with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Our son is wise – as is his mother for she decided to give up this dangerous habit."

Amanda smiled at him. "Gertrud thinks she owes you much." 

"Indeed?"

"Yes, she sort of felt responsible for me at the college and she was sad that I didn't listen to her when she told me to quit smoking," she paused briefly, "but only you managed to do that," she finished with a whisper.

"I am also pleased that you made the right decision," Sarek answered lowly and his gaze grew deep.

His eyes seemed to drag Amanda into their depths. "Well, it was you or the cigarettes – what a decision," she said while he came closer and bend to kiss her. Just in the last moment before he was close enough to smell the remnants of smoke in her breath she laid two fingers on his lips. She laughed nervously. "Wait. I have to make a confession."

Sarek drew back and Amanda blushed. "I . . . uh . . . I took a drag from one of Gertrud's cigarettes." She quickly held up her hands when she saw a frown spreading over Sarek's forehead. He was definitely not pleased by the news. "Don't worry. Please. I only tried it to see if I still liked it."

"And what is the result of your… experiment?" he asked warily.

"Well, I'm sad to admit it but…" she waited some meaningful seconds until she couldn't hold up the demure expression any longer and a smile spread over her face, "but I don't even like it anymore."

"Why did you have to verify this with a practical test?"

"When I quit I learned that I didn't *need* it any more. But I had to be sure that I do not even *want* it anymore," Amanda answered. "That's a significant difference."

"I see," Sarek said lowly. His facial expression didn't change but she could feel his relief over the bond. "But in this case," he paused deliberately as she had done before, "I shall rather not kiss the 'fire pot' tonight."

Amanda giggled helplessly and leaned her forehead briefly against his chest. Then she drew back and took his hand into both of hers to plant a single kiss on his fingertips, well knowing what the gesture did to him. His expression was intense when their gazes locked. 

"Well… and what if I brushed my teeth very, very thoroughly before coming to bed tonight?" Amanda asked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow and his features briefly moulded into a controlled mask until the deep glint in his eyes broke through again. "In this case I might change my mind," he answered and briefly stroked her cheek before he retreated.

THE END


End file.
